fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Free Spirit and Pixie vs Dryads
A boy around 17 wearing white jeans, white combat boots, a golden yellow under top under a long sleeve white top, mid length golden blodnde hair covering his right eye with a bit of a scar on show, the eye not covered is green, the boy also has two rings on each hand one white, one gold, he has frown on his face as he looks at his rings. "halves my power?" He ask himself. In the city of Hargeon, a woman in her early twneties sat on a bench, groaning. Her name was Kazumi, and she was fueling with rage. No less than four days ago had she suffered her first defeat in ages. To lose was not something in and of itself that she despised as long as it was earned, but this was not an honest fight. It was with a dark mage. A criminal! And she lost in the most humiliating way posible for a dragon slayer. She needed another chance. A chance to get back at her but she knew that she couldn't do it alone, not at this point. She needed help but the guild refused. So what to do? The boy walks past the bench looking at his rings. "these better work." He says as he walks off. Kazumi took notice of the guy who walked past her. Nothing in particular was especially noteworthy about him at first glace, other than his different colored eyes, but what drew her attention was the rings on his finger. One ring she could not identify for sure, but the other one she knew without a doubt. It was a limiter! Special rings designed to keep an individual's power in check. Those are normally given to mages either as a means to suddenly surprise their foes, or because they find difficulty to practice restraint, meaning they need other means to hold back. He might be a good candidate. ''She thought. She rose up. "Excuse me, sir?" she called out to him. He stops but doesn't turn round. "yes? If you're here to take me back after all these years just leave" his voice sounds mad. Kazumi approaches him by a few feet. "Why such an attitude?" She coed playfully. "I'm just trying to get your attention, no need for such hostility." He turns round. "I've had a hard life. anyway what do you need miss?" His four rings can be seen better now also the end of the scar can be seen from the end of the hair covering his right eye. Kazumi put on a gentle smile as she took another few steps towards him. "I just couldn't help but notice your most interesting choice in jewelry. Limiters is not something you see everyday and especially not on some sub-par mage. So a thought struck me... What if you aid me in a certain task of mine?" "depends miss" he says looking at his rings. "what is this task and will we be killing?" he asks anger in his eyes but only his green eye can be seen. Kazumi let out a giggle. "No no, nothing like that. Well, unless they force us to, but that is another matter. I need your help to take out a certain mage who recently "Returned from the dark side". In any other case, I could do it myself, but with a guild by her side, I think I may need som assitance. So what say you? There will be good pay." she said, trying ot tempt him with the lure of Jewels. "I'll help but no pay" he says looking at his rings. Kazumi reacted in a most exagerated way to how he said that he did not desire payment for his service. However, she quicly composed herself and spoke once more: "I see. Well then, let's head out. Our target is the town Magnolia. I can tell you more about the target once we get there." she said as she gestured to the street that would lead them out of the city. "Ok lead the way miss" he says as he looks at his rings. "By the way what's your name?" Kazumi smiled sweetly. "Kazumi Tanaka. A pleasure." "Same i'm Shi...." Stops himself from saying his name and looks away. The smile never faltered from Kazumi's features. "Shy, huh? No worries, I won't pry." She said soothingly. "Let's just get on our merry way. The quicker we get to that thug, the better." "I'm not shy, I'm careful" he tells her. "Right let's go." "Whatever you say. Anyway, let me tell you a bit about our opponent. Her name is Carwen Khapree and she is a rather unique dragon slayer. She uses magical marks which will weaken you, so be wary of those. And do not forget that she specializes in..." Kazumi would proceed to tell her new ally everything that she knew of their foe so as to prepare him for everything. They left the city and made their way towards Magnolia. Carwen sat alone in a corner, solemnly sipping away at her wine. She took a glance to her left and saw the gathering of her guildmates of Dryad Locks engaging in merry celebration. It is now three years since Dryad Locks received a new guild master and a brand new reputation. While they did not always favor their guildmaster, they could not deny that they would have been in the gutter if it was not for him. Carwen did not dare to engage with their festivities. She did frankly not deserve to be in their company. She had attempted so once, an attempt which resulted in a dispute that cost this guild five members. Just as she was about to return her gaze to her glass of wine, she noticed that one of the people around the table was getting up and moving towards her. It was Asher Segenam, the guild Ace of the Dryads. In his hands he held two plates of fries and in his left pocket he had a bottle of ketchup. He took a seat opposite of Carwen and placed one of the plates in front of Carwen. "Thought that you might need it." He said. He pulled out the bottle of ketchup and did a little gesture, as if to say: "You want some?" Not wanting ot be rude, she accepted the gesture plate as he poured up a little pool of ketchup next to her fries. "TO what do I owe the pleasure, Asher?" She asked, her voice smooth and kind but lacking a smile. "I just thought that you could do with the company. Now shut up and gobble them fried taters!" he spoke merrily as he squirted some ketchup straight into his mouth. Carwen chuckled ever so slightly as she proceeded to engage in conversation with Asher, all while the rest of hte guild offered them odd looks every once in a while. About fifty meters away from the guild hall, Kazumi stood ready and vigilant with her partner at her side. The trademark smile on her features were absent and replaced with a cautions and serious frown. "Are you ready for this?" "I'm always ready" he tells her as his rings glow. "Oh and you can call me the pure heart" he tells her. Kazumi turns to him and nods her head. "Noted." She then returns her focus on to the building itself. She spread her legs wide and took a most peculiar stance. "'Dark Glass Dragon's Canon." "Hold on a second... We did what now?" Carwen asked Asher, a confused and sort of worried smile on her face. "You heard me. Right there and then, right on top of the table. It was quite the sight while it lasted." Asher joked. Carwen chuckled. "I should have you-" '''BOOM! The front doors to the guildhall suddenly exploded into smithereens, chips of wood flying in every considerable direction and all that remained was the hinges and a cloud of black smoke. Murmurs and outcries could be heard throughout the hall. "What in the-" "CARWEN KHAPREE! COME OUT AND FACE US, SCUM!" He sighs. "Did you have to yell?" He asks as he looks at his rings. "I hope these four limiters work" he says. Kazumi gave him a soothing grin. "Sorry, I like to make a grand entrance.". Her joyful grin returned to the serous frown once more, turning her gaze back towards the cloud of black smoke. "Carwen! I know that you are in there!" "Indeed I am." came a voice, nearly devoid of emotion. What little emotion there was in there was hinted towards boundless sadness. Out from the smokes walked a fair woman, clad in a white trenchcoat and fur hat, her clothing more for a cold winter than the dry warmth of summer. "What do you wish of me?" "this is her then?" he asks. "Who is this, Carwen?" Asks anohter figure that exits from the smoke. Clad in a beanie, zip up hoodie and sandals, this unknown man makes an entrance and takes a stand beside Carwen. "Friend of yours?" "Hardly." She answer bitterly. "These two don't look so strong." He says. "This will be easy" "A fools words. Let us see if your abilities are more keen than you mind." Said Carwen before she dashed forward, propulsors of "divine", crackling, dazzling light across her body, boosting her forward. "Iron Fist of the Divine Dragon!" she cried out, aiming her punch at Kazumi. "Dark Glass Dragon's Scales!" Kazumir cried out, her body becoming covered in lusterless blue scales of glass ash she braced herself for the blow. The strike landed across her forearms, a stigmata forming on Kazumi's skin. "Now!" "Weak. Regulus!" Shiro yells aiming a glowing fist at the UN man. Asher remained still, not moving for as much as an inch, observing as the assailant rapidly approached him, his fist aglow with with a golden light. "Heh. You know..." he began but was interrupted by Shiro slamming his fist down at him. A bright light shone, temporarily blinding Shiro, but it did nothing to stop him. The punch shattered the ground and dust whelmed up and about them. As the dust scattered, Shiro found himself standing alone. A voice was then heard above him. There, hovering in the air stood Asher, standing upon the skull of some sort of beast. "I was just going to let Carwen take care of this alone, but it would seem that you have other plans. So all I have to say now is: Welcome to the bone zone!" He shouted, doing exagerated motions with his hands. "Where everyone has a bad time.". As he spoke those words, four additional beast skulls appeared, their jaws agape and radiating a blue light. "Ghast Blast." he spoke as the four skulls fired large and powerful rays of magic. "Regulus!" Jumps away sending a glowing orb at him. Kazumi tried to get a hold on Carwen, to get the upper hand, yet Carwen was quite a lot quicker, breaking free of Kazumi's attempts at a hold. Carwen braced her legs and made a powerful kick against Kazumi's arms, allowing Carwen to distance herself away from Kazumi. "Divine Dragon's Roar!" She cried out, letting out a powerful ray of "divine" light at Kazumi. Yet Kazumi was not about to back down. "Glass Dragon's Roar!". The two roars collided, both of them fighting for the dominance in the confrontation. The skull upon which Asher stood on simply moved to the right, easily dodging the orb of light which was sent towards him at a rather long range. With a snap of his fingers, an array of bones appeared around him, which quicky became aimed towards Shiro. "Time to get boned, friend."